


Hate

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: Quote Of The Day [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Because of Reasons, Gen, Headslaps are magic, I promise, and Tony likes and Needs them, but good ones, read to find out why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: “Animal don’t hate, and we’re supposedto be better than them.” - Elvis Presley





	Hate

_“Animal don’t hate, and we’re supposed_

_to be better than them.” - Elvis Presley_

 

The first month of Tony’s new Agent-Bot status at NCIS was almost quiet, something Tony was very grateful for since it took almost that long to get through the legal paperwork for hiring, let alone being an AI in a federal agency. Luckily, AI rights had been established about ten years ago, after decades of protests. Now an AI could work and live just like any human, with the same rights, with a few additions or subtractions, since they had different needs than humans.

 

The occasional break-in, protection detail, and drunk and disorderly made Tony’s stack of paperwork easy to finish between cases. Tony loved working with Gibbs. Unlike every other superior that tried to get him to follow orders and generally control his every action, Tony found his programming and coding accepted Gibbs’ command easily. Unlike his previous ‘employers’, Gibbs was competent, smart, honest, and a good, loyal human. Gibbs was someone that tripped every Loyalty code in his immense system and made it so Tony was not only happy but completing willing and able to follow Gibbs and his every order, and sometimes, even challenge the man when he thought he could make the Marine-reservists orders better.  Gibbs made his systems tingle in a way that made Tony shiver when he smacked the back of his head. Sometimes Tony’s servers jammed, thanks to his near-Shutdown experience with The Fryer, and Gibbs’ head-slaps were always successful to unjam his Coding Servex, located conveniently on the back of his skull. The only thing that surprised Tony was that Gibbs never hurt himself hitting him on the back of his head. The man must have hands of steel. Tony’s whole body was reinforced tank-metal armor, not just weak steel or iron like a civilian bot. So the man _should_ have a bruised hand most of the time, which he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

“DiNozzo, Gear up! we have a DB at Marine housing in Quantico.” Tony had grabbed his gear and was following Gibbs before he had reached the middle of his sentence.

 

“Can I drive, Boss?” Tony asked hesitantly, his Optics flickering nervously. Gibbs had almost EOD-Bot-like driving skills, and if Tony was human, he would constantly be attached to a paper bag. Instead, he found himself making sure his oil was still firmly settled in his tank, and not leaking out his hearing receptors, or his input tube (what humans would call his ears and mouth).

 

“You got a problem with my driving, DiNozzo?”

“No, Boss, Not at all,” Tony winced. “Just, wanna get there with all my circuitry attached, that’s all.”

 

“Have I ever crashed before, DiNozzo?” Gibbs growled, a smirk twitching at his lips, and Tony thought for a second, before conceding with a nod as he buckled himself into the car.

 

“No, Boss.” Gibbs nodded, then started the car, screeching out of the parking lot.

 

Tony grabbed onto the nearest handle and prayed for his programming.

 

 

* * *

 

Within an hour of being on the scene, the crime, and it’s perpetrator, was pretty clear.

 

Marine Master Sergeant Travis Wilkes was a man with a temper, and everyone on base and in his unit knew it. Wilkes was one of those men that was proud of his rank and thought highly of himself because of it. To a degree that made him look down on anyone he considered lower than him, up to and including his wife, their victim, and DB.  

 

Wilkes neighbors and his wife’s friends all commented on how the woman was always skittish and wore long sleeves, even in the hot weather, and reported that she had an unusual amount of ‘running into doors’ incidents resulting in plenty of black eyes.

 

And Jenny Wilkes was a woman who apparently, for no reason, garnered the hate of her husband.

 

Wrapping up the case was easy, and Tony found himself shaking his head at the end of the day typing up his report.

 

“You know something, Boss,” Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“What’s that, DiNozzo?”

 

“Animal don’t hate, and we’re supposed

to be better than them,” Gibbs shook his head and looked confused.

 

“Your point is?”

 

“Well, If Animals don’t hate, and humans and AI’s can, what does that make us?” Tony could swear he saw sadness in Gibbs' eyes before he looked away.

 

“I dunno’ DiNozzo, I really don’t.”


End file.
